Liar
by darkwings1
Summary: ..Ich möchte wütend sein, möchte schreien und fluchen, möchte um mich schlagen, möchte meinen Schmerz in die Welt hinaus schreien, doch stattdessen fall ich auf die Knie und spüre wie die Tränen unaufhörlich über meine Wangen laufen...HP x DM


Hei, nur was ganz was kurzes. Lasst mir doch auch ein ganz kurzes kommi da :-) bütte.

Disclaimer: alles J.K.Rowling

Es handelt davon, dass Draco in der letzten Schlacht gefallen ist und Harry das immer noch nicht alles akzeptiert hat.

Also Harry Pov:

* * *

Du hast gelogen….

….und ich gehe auf die Knie

Hast du es schon gehört, Hogwarts wird wieder eröffnet.

Es wird wieder diese Rivalitäten zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin geben, daran konnten auch wir nichts ändern.

Ich werde dabei sein, hörst du?

Albus hat mich heute gefragt.

Ich werde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten.

Kannst du das vorstellen, ich als Lehrer? Wie ich Hausaufgaben und Strafarbeiten vergebe? Ich nicht.

Aber was soll ich sonst machen?

Ich bin allein.

Das ist allein deine Schuld!

Du hast gelogen!

Du hast mich belogen!

Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen!

Du bist gegangen!

Du hast gelogen und bist gegangen und ich muss hier bleiben, das hast du mir selbst gesagt.

_ - Flashback -_

„_Die Menschen brauchen einen Helden, sie brauchen ihren Helden, sie brauchen **dich,** Harry. Du darfst sie nicht verlassen."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Weil die Menschen schon lange vergessen haben ihr eigener Held in ihrer eigenen Geschichte zu sein."_

_ - Flashback ende –_

Ja, du hattest Recht.

Sie feiern mich als ihren Helden, sie ehren mich und sie haben keine Ahnung, dass du eigentlich ihr Held bist.

Mein Held.

_ - Flashback –_

„_Draco, verschwinde von hier! Das ist jetzt mein Kampf. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert, hörst du? Geh!"_

„_Nein, Harry. Das werde ich nicht! Wir sind zusammen bis hier hergekommen und wir werden zusammen wieder von hier verschwinden. Ich bleibe bei dir!" _

_ - Flashback ende –_

Ich möchte wütend sein,

möchte schreien und fluchen,

möchte um mich schlagen,

möchte meinen Schmerz in die Welt hinaus schreien,

doch stattdessen fall ich auf die Knie und spüre wie die Tränen unaufhörlich über meine Wangen laufen.

Du hast gelogen!

Du hast gelogen und ich gehe in die Knie.

Du bist doch gegangen!

Ich bin so allein!

Du hast gelogen!

Du hast mich allein gelassen in meiner Dunkelheit.

Warum kannst du nicht wieder kommen und mich retten, so wie damals auf dem Turm, erinnerst du dich?

Da hast du mir das Leben gerettet… mehr noch, du hast** mich** gerettet.

_ - Flashback –_

„_Das darfst du nicht tun!"_

„_Und warum nicht? Das ist mein Leben, meine Entscheidung!"_

„_Und du glaubst tatsächlich, sich von einem Turm zu schmeißen, ist eine gute Entscheidung? Mensch, Potter!"_

„_Fredchen, verpiss dich einfach! Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"_

„_Ach nein? Dann erzähl es mir doch, Potter?"_

„_Warum sollte ich das, Malfoy? Damit du noch was hast, worüber du dich amüsieren kannst?"_

„_Nein, damit ich dir helfen kann, Harry!"_

_ - Flashback ende –_

Damals hast du mich gerettet.

Du hast mir geholfen, die Dunkelheit zu besiegen.

Nicht nur Voldemort.

Meine Dunkelheit.

Du hast meinem Leben wieder einen Wert gegeben.

Du warst der Sinn meines Lebens.

Du hast mir versprochen, es würde alles gut werden.

Du hast gelogen.

Du hast mir so viel versprochen.

Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mich nie allein lässt.

Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen.

Du hast gelogen!

Weitere Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen.

Aber es ist niemand da, der es sehen würde.

Es ist niemand da, den es kümmern würde.

Es ist niemand da, der sie mir wegküssen würde,

niemand, der mich hält, niemand, der mir sagt, er liebt mich.

Du warst der Sinn meines Lebens, ohne dich hat es keinen Wert mehr.

Aber die Menschen brauen ihren Helden sagst du, deshalb werde ich leben.

Ich werde jeden einzelnen Tag davon hassen, jeden einzelnen.

Jeden Tag, an dem ich alleine bin.

Jeden Tag, werde ich warten dich wieder zu sehen.

Jeden Tag werde ich mich nach dir sehen.

Jeden Tag aufs Neue werde ich hier her komme, um einen Moment ruhe zu finden und nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Aber ich werde es hassen, so sehr, wie ich dich liebte.


End file.
